Rush Valley
by Gorilaz
Summary: [Recently UPDATED]A trip to Rush Valley. Winry falling in love. Question is..who? WinryxEd
1. Chapter 1

"This pie tastes good.…" Edward stated as he bit off a piece of the pie that Hughes gave them before they left.

"What good people Hughes and his wife are!" Winry exclaimed as a respond to Edward's statement.

"Yeah, that's quite true. Right, Nii-san?" Of course, Al knew how much the lieutenant colonel annoyed Edward. But, he knew that somewhere deep down in his brother's heart, the lieutenant colonel very important indeed.

"No. Hughes is a very loving dad. Ugh! Somehow, I don't know how Elysia and Gracia can stand it. He loves his wife and daughter too much. He's a weirdo." Of course, Edward rather die than admit to the truth that Hughes was a good man.

"But, he always tells us jokes. Isn't it, Nii-san?" Jokes, that were absolutely _not funny_, of course.

"Yeah, but they are so illogical. And besides, he _always_ _lets_ us see the pictures of his wife and daughter. Whenever he visits, he would tell us about how busy he is and so forth. But on the contrary, he visits us _every single day_." Rolling his eyes, Edward smirked at the memories of Hughes' visits.

"Nii-san, Have you ever wondered why the lieutenant colonel cares so much for us? Sometimes, it seems like he treats us more like his children."

"Who knows!" _Well, not that I never tried to understand why…_

"Edward, **remember** to thank Hughes when you go back to Central."

Suddenly, it was as if Edward was hallucinating. He saw Hughes waving to him.

He rubbed his eyes and realized that he was just hallucinating. _Must be because of the lack of sleep I'm having, huh? _

"Edward, what is it? What did you see?" Peering out of the window, Winry was disappointed to find an empty train station. What could possibly attracted his attention so?

"Nope, it was nothing." Snapping out of his trance, Edward simply muttered while finishing of the last bit of the pie. Then, they took the opportunity to rest as the trip to Rush Valley was 3 hours long.

When they reached Rush Valley, what they saw was really shocking. Though, it was quite expected. Along the roads were rows and rows of shops, mostly auto-mail shops, of course. Then, Edward saw a lady pestering her somewhat rich boyfriend to buy a necklace. Looking to the right, Winry was staring at an auto-mail. It was almost scary how Winry was addicted to auto-mails. It was even scarier to the fact of women's obsession when they set their eyes on something. Edward shivered visibly at that thought.

As they walked the streets, they saw many people crowding at the end of the street. Well, as they say, 'curiosity kills the cat', they just had to take a look. What did surprise them was the way that man was winning against his opponents. With just a look, Ed and Al knew that the man had cheated. Just when they wanted to leave, the current opponent had been beaten. _Again. _They were searching for another victim when they saw Edward.

"Hey, how about you, boy? But then, I suppose you wouldn't last a second. Judging by how small-sized you are, I'd say…." The guy was outright challenging Edward!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this very short chapter, but it's so late and im sooo sleepy..please inform me of any mistakes.. oh, and...this story is going to be a sort of manga-anime fic...i myself and confused...im so sorry if your confused...but..please tell me if you guys like the manga or anime more..that would soo help...

* * *

A small, dark cloud started to form around Edward's head. The crowd seemed to notice that and silence deemed… then, out of the blue… 

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING AS SMALL AS A FLEA ON A DOG!"**

Edward bellowed, and started screaming out profanities….

Nudging Al at the side, Winry told Al to hold Edward back as not to hurt anybody…

Winry had almost wanted to leave, if not for that one sentence that made her blood boil… "Well, if your auto-mail is that terrible, I guess you wouldn't even stand a chance…", the speaker then exclaimed.

"Al, let Edward go…" ordered Winry to Al.

As soon as Edward was free, he latched himself to the other person's auto-mail, publicly reacting to the challenge…Many were shocked as to why Edward had even as much as to go front…they had already seen many auto-mails destroyed. (& fairly lovely ones too..)

"On the count of 3, you may start the competition… **1…2…3**!"

At first, Edward seemed to have been on the losing edge. Though, a few seconds later, the other man's auto-mail seemed to have been **PULLED OFF** by Edward.

And with that, the crowd froze in their places. I guess, they were too surprised by Edward's win. But, as realization sunk in, the people swarmed over Edward, asking him questions about his auto-mail(s)….

Instead of praising Winry, Edward got flattered and that indeed had made Winry mad. Fuming, I'd say. You wouldn't want to stay in a 10 mile radar near Winry, as she was just too…**_scary_**.

After the crowd of auto-mailers had gone back to their respective shops, Edward, Winry and Al searched for a place to stay. By then, it was late into the evening. Suddenly, twp shadows loomed over them. They looked up to find…the two bullies that cheated everybody's money, glaring daggers at them, demanding…

"**GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!" **

"**Why should I?" **

"**Because you cheated, that's why." **

"**Hey, you cheated too. You were using alchemy to win the loot."**

As soon as that statement was out of his mouth, Edward clammed a hand over his mouth.

Clearly, he had made a mistake. The smile on Winry's face vanished and she turned to Al. "Did you know about this too, Al?" Winry asked in a sweet way, which was coated with sugar and honey…too sweet that it was dangerously scary…

"Ano, Nii-san…well, he …" Al was visibly fidgeting, out of fear, that is.

"Ah, I take that as a yes then." You could see Winry straining to keep the smile on her face…trying very hard not to show her anger…

* * *

Please review. If you wanna flame, go ahead. But please, jsut click that small button on the bottom left corner. It's really cruel if there are no reviews...> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I've passed the dateline a LONG time ago right? I'm so very sorry! I apologize to the readers. This chapter isn't long. I hope u readers can forgive me. I've been busy..

* * *

Control yourself. Control yourself. That was the mantra that was running through Winry's head.And when her patience ran thin, the fury of Hell was unleashed. In mere seconds, Edward, Al, and the two men got bashed into pulps. Ed swelled all over and looked like a pig dyed in blue blacks. On the other hand, the men's body parts were circle-shaped. All in all, Al was the only guy surviving the bash-up.

Picking up what was left of the bag of coins, she went off shopping for metal parts. She could not believe her eyes as the variety of parts sold were so wide. She swung in and out of shops, the load getting heavier and heavier by the minute. And the routine lasted as long as a few hours. At the end of the day, the money was spent to the last bit. Well, that's saved for the money left to buy daily necessities. Now, all she needed was to find an inn. That would have been possible if the idiotic Elric brothers were anywhere to be seen. Winry snapped out of trance and took her shopping bags. However, she bumped into someone, which caused her to lose her grip on all her bags and **every single part that she bought scattered around. **

Winry was a mess. There were nails sticking out of her hair and screwdrivers pocking out of her jumpers. She was hotheaded and frustrated and...

"AHHHHHH!" Someone had kicked on a **very very expensive box of screws.**

Recovering from the shock, Winry was going to scold that bastard for ruining her screws.

"HOW DARE YOU STEP ON THOSE SCREWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY COST ME! THOSE ARE NO NORMAL SCREWS,DO YOU KNOW THAT! THEY ARE MADE OUT OF FINE METAL AND THEY DON'T RUST! I DON'T KNOW HOW……" Winry looked up and grew mute. She couldn't speak. She was mesmerized. Hynotised by the guy's charms. He had blackish hair with black, bottomless eyes. She was drowning. Drowning in a pool of nothingness. And it didn't stop there. His body figure was slender. Slight traces of muscles visible. This guy. This angel...

"….you okay…" Winry was snapped out of her train of thoughts as she heard someone calling her. She looked up and saw the guy. He was standing so close to her. It made her heart flutter. And it wasn't helping when his hand was on her shoulder.

"Miss, are you okay? I'm sorry that I ruined those screws. I can pay you back if you want me to." _Huh? Who's he talking to? Me? _

"...Oh! I'm so sorry...It's okay. .." _What am I doing? That wasn't what I meant..._

"Oh, in that case, I'm sorry for bumping into you. The name's Jae Joong. Kim Jae Joong."

" Oh. I'm Winry. Winry Rockbell." Awkwardness soon followed and silence ensued.

Just then, a loud and annoying voice rang through the streets.

"Winry! Where's you? " A shadow was coming towards her.

It was... It was... Edward Elric.

Ed looked at his childhood friend. He turned and looked at the stranger beside her.

There was something tugging at him. This guy was TALL. That and Ed was flea-like short. He stared at Jae Joong with fury in his eyes. It wasn't going to be long.

* * *

Could u do me a favour? Move ur mouse to the small button on the bottom left corner. Then click it..Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. Flames are thrown into the dustbin.


End file.
